clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matthew.fitzgerald.16
__TOC__ Roger6881 (talk) 11:48, May 3, 2014 (UTC) --Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:44, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Minor edits Hi Matthew, First of all, welcome to the wiki! :) If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask another admin, ask over the forum/chat, or contact me. Whenever categorizing articles, or making other small changes, please remember to mark your edits as minor . This can be done by checking the "Minor edit" checkbox in edit mode- it's found just above the publish button. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:27, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Please pay attention to this notice- this makes tracking minor edits easier. You can learn more about minor edits if you'd like to find out more. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Just to remind you again, please tick the minor edit button at the top of the page when adding a category. --Roger6881 (talk) 17:42, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Minor edits and adding categories Hey there Matthew, Please use the other way to add categories, which can be seen . This way you will be able to mark edits as minor. Kallie Jo (talk) 15:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) The Administration, Hi!! Guess who got a present ✓ Kyfur (talk) 21:05, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Years' categories notice Hi Matthew, I'd like to notify you, in case you don't know already, that categories such as Category:2011 and Category:2014 in items' articles, are only added to describe the years on which an item was released- not for describing at what years it was removed/continued to be available. Also, i'd like to ask you to start makring minor edits as minor. If your edit falls into the zone, please mark it as minor; this is applied on everone, and i ask you to respect this rule. On Kallie's message above, there are instructions for how to mark edits as minor. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:27, May 15, 2014 (UTC) RE:Subject Here Hi Matthew, I apologize about the late reply btw :P The most common cases of minor edits are the following: *Correcting grammar. *Fixing incorrect dates (e.g. fixing an incorrect release date for an item). *Adding/removing categories from an article. *Merging two or more sections, or splitting a big section, and also when rearranging sections (e.g. moving "History" section above the "Gallery" section in clothing articles). *Replacing low quality images with better ones. *Also, it can be done when undoing vandalism. Any edit that includes adding new information/content to article is not minor. As long as it contains new information that is relevant to the changes, it doesn't require to be marked as minor, even if you categorize, fix grammar or any of the above in that same edit. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:04, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Matthew. Also, keep in mind that minor edits are for edits that are not likely to cause a dispute, because they're only slight corrections and do not change the relevancy of an article. :If you change a release date to a substantially differed release date (e.g. date differs by over a week), then that classifies as "new information", so it shouldn't be marked as minor. However if it's a slight correction (e.g. changing the release date from "May 16, 2014" to "May 15, 2014" because of an error/typo in the correct release date CP gave), then the edit should be marked as minor. ✓ Kyfur (talk) 03:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by Yellowperson-Returns (For becoming The Best Editor) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 09:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) adding missing history tag We dont need to add missing history section to puffle hats. and you need to add logic category to add so dont upset if i rollback all your edit. also if you are adding category or fixing typos, please choose minor edit http://prntscr.com/3nmir1 plz pay attention on this i didint want you be on a editing problem ok? :) Penguin44eve (talk) 07:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg OP is a llama! http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/c2/5585102.png/25px-5585102.png.jpg My edits Hello, I noticed that you have removed the things I edited in the head items galleries. Please don't remove my recent edits as I'm working on improving those pages as they lack few things Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 15:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Frozen 2014 Hi Mattew, Althoguh it seems like the Frozen-related items will be released this year, they are still unreleased, and with no confirmation from the CP team, please dont categorize them under a particular year. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:43, August 17, 2014 (UTC) --Roger6881 (talk) 12:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) 'Congratulations Matthew!' Hello Matthew! :) Congratulations on being promoted to Rollback by Wolf-gangs. I am sure you will make a really good Rollback with all the good editing you do. I also got promoted to Rollback too. From Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:25, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Congrats Congratulations on your promotion to rollback. Since I don't like to assume, if you do not know what a rollback does, please read this page. If you have anymore questions or concerns, feel free to contact me or another admin with them. Kallie Jo (talk) 21:30, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Orange Well yeah I know its orange. But its also rainbow kinda. Because it has all the color puffles. Fine... Watatsuki (talk) 18:40, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Clothing Article Images Hey, Matthew. Thanks for marking articles that need higher quality images. However, if you'd ever like to add your own in-game and player card images to articles, check out this easy guide. Have a nice day, -- 22:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! from Dps04 :) -- Dps04talk 14:46, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Come on Chat Hi Matthew! :) Would you mind coming on the chat for a few minutes as a few people want to talk with you? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2015! Hey! :) Hope you've had an amazing 2014 and hope 2015 goes just as well if not better! :D From, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt 00:44, January 1, 2014 (UTC) STAPH! "IN THE NAAAAME OF LOVE." But seriously, stop changing "Names in other languages" to "Names in Other Languages". That's a task a bot has to do, not a human. So... please stop :3 —Vicyorus (talk) 21:27, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Unlock items online Hi Matthew, Please stop adding to articles; I'll program one of our bots to do it instead. It will be done much quicker. Thanks, -- 16:53, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :All done. Happy editing. -- 20:00, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Name references Hi Matthew, I see that you've been changing a lot references to the article's name, such as "it" and "they", to the article's name. I think it might better to keep these references as they are, since referring to something by its name (or by the same name) over and over in a row is kinda weird, and a usage in a small variety of references is meant to prevent this situation. Just a side note. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Congratz Good job Matthew, you have won the biggest thing since sliced bread, POTM (insert old blue clap gif) –Watatsuki 19:45, February 17, 2015 (UTC) : grats srir :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:03, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Happy St. Patricks Day!! Happy St. Patricks Day and maybe if you are lucky you will find a rainbow with a pot of gold!! Jess0426 (talk) 19:16, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:54, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Continues treasure books Hi Matt, I've just noticed that you merged the history cells of items that were featured in a sequence of treasure book series. I actuall think it shouldn't be done, since the release and end date columns refer to when an item was added/removed in the matching row. Therefore, even though these series came in a sequence, that doesn't give the reader the ability to tell when the ending and release dates of the items in the "sandwiched" books, and might also give the impression that they have all been released and removed simultaneously. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:03, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Easter egg On exactly 9 PM, a saw a orange puffle flying across your profile, like in the box dimention 15:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi Matthew! :) When you have a few moments, would you mind coming on chat? Regards, Callum! :) Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 16:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on winning POTM for the 2nd time now! Great Achievement! You can find the May 2015 POTM report here. Callum Fawsitt User:Callum Fawsitt (talk) 22:08, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Infobox commas Hi Matthew, In case you're adding line breaks to a list in one of an infobox parameter's please don't remove the commas while doing so- it's essential to have a visible character separating between each one of the items in that list. This is mainly a proble, if one or more of the items takes the entire width of the infobox, which could make distinguishing between the items impossible. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:58, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Anonymous Wiki Subject Here Hello Mr. Fitzgerald this is Mr. Cunningham. Would you like to join Anonymous wiki? If so here is a link http://anonymous.wikia.com/wiki/Anonymous_Wiki PatrickCunningham (talk) 12:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hi :) Congratulations on winning the Best Rollback and Best Patroller awards! You can view the results here. Congratulations! 01:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Logo for the Wiki Juan107 (discusi?n) 01:01, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:36, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Activity Hi Matthew, I haven't seen you for around 2 weeks. Is everything okay? Let me know if there's any reason you haven't been around. Thanks, CPW Community Admin (talk) 22:27, January 27, 2017 (UTC)